


Bad Things

by lowlifetheory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Sex, Grinding, Inner Wolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/pseuds/lowlifetheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Tattoo Verse. Danny finds a new way to release some steam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boy_On_Strings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boy_On_Strings/gifts).



> This is an offshoot of a larger project I’m working on for a big bang. I had real trouble writing this pair so I got to know them the best way I knew how…porn. Unusual pairing I know but I’ve thought about them ever since they danced together, I’ve just never got around to writing them until now. Let me know what you think!

Danny closed his eyes and let his body flow with the music surrounding him. It was so loud it almost overwhelmed his senses. If he would have been the only member of his pack here it would have, as it was his link with Lydia kept him grounded slightly. If his Alpha would have been here he would have been able to pick out individual heartbeats, harsh breathing and he would have known who was getting off around him. 

Now all he heard was music. He kept his other senses just within his grasp, close enough to know that there were seven other werewolves in the club tonight, not including himself and Lydia. Normally there were two or three, seven was a lot. Danny didn’t care though, rule was he kept away from other packs and they kept away from him. Didn’t stop him seeking individual wolves out for sex. 

Sex with a human was good; sex with a werewolf was how Danny liked it. He could be rougher, he could bite all he wanted and he could let himself go without fear of being caught on. It wouldn’t be the first time Danny had passed up sex with a hot guy for sex with a female werewolf, just so he could let himself go. 

Someone was grinding against his back, a girl was riding his thigh and then a third hand was on his crotch. He opened his eyes to see soft brown eyes gazing back at his own. For a second they reminded him of Stiles, of his Alpha, who was vegging at home, too lazy to join his pack on a night out looking for sex. ‘I’ve had enough sex with strangers to last me a lifetime.’ Stiles had said quietly as Lydia begged him. Danny knew why that was; the incident with the transvestite last month still traumatised Stiles. ‘Don’t drink too much; it leads to making very bad decisions!’ He warned as they walked out the door laughing. Danny scoffed, there was no way the wolf who owned those brown eyes was a bad decision.

Danny dislodged the girl who hissed like one of Lydia’s cats and pulled the brown eyed wolf to him. He said hello with his lips, introducing them to the new wolf’s cheek. He kissed along the other man’s jaw to his ear, nipped it softly and let his wolf out to growl softly in his ear. The other wolf ground back, his fingers slipping into the waistband of Danny’s jeans. They didn’t get far, Danny’s jeans were tight. 

Danny settled for grabbing handfuls of denim clad ass and hoisting the body closer to grind against him. Their lips met and the other wolf tugged at the hoop through Danny’s bottom lip before licking into his mouth. He tried to say something but the music was still overwhelming. His other senses were starting to drift away too. He looked up; his eyes scanned the room and finally settled on Lydia, trapped between two men as they all made an awkward path to the door. They were leaving.

Danny needed to leave too. He didn’t want to be in here alone and vulnerable. He pushed the wolf backwards through the crowd but their journey was slow. There were so many bodies around him, touching him, slowing them down and the other wolf was constantly trying to kiss Danny.

For several frightening moments Danny was alone in the club but once in the fresh air he could feel his wolf, could hear the heartbeats of everyone around him. He couldn’t hear Lydia, they must be long gone or inside a building. 

‘I’m Scott.’ The other wolf said. 

‘Danny.’ Danny smirked, kissing Scott again as his mind settled back on the warm body rubbing against him. 

‘Hi Danny, nice to meet you. Want to fuck?’ Scott asked.

‘I thought you’d never ask.’ Danny said.

‘This way.’ Scott said, taking his hand. The place they finally got to was twice as far away as the tattoo shop but Danny didn’t complain. He didn’t feel like bringing a wolf home to Stiles’s lair. No matter how tough he was, Danny’s Alpha was a little vulnerable lately and Danny needed to protect him. ‘Lift’s broken.’ Scott said stepping into the stair well. ‘I’m on the ninth floor.’

‘Why are you telling me this?’ Danny asked.

‘Perhaps I want you to chase me.’ Scott said pushing Danny back into the door and sprinting up the stairs. Danny rolled his neck left, then right, and then rotated his hips before taking off at a jump after Scott. This was why he liked fucking with wolves. It was always more fun.

He found Scott leaning against a door. Danny slowed down as he stalked towards him, placing his hands on either side of Scott’s head and smirking down at him. He had a height advantage, although he thought Scott may be slightly better built. Time would soon tell. He was just leaning down to catch Scott’s lips when the door gave way and Scott rolled into the apartment with a laugh. 

Danny caught his footing and growled at the other wolf, bold boy that he was. Danny would have to teach him a lesson. ‘They would make a good mate for us.’ His wolf whispered through his mind. Danny shushed him; he wasn’t particularly interested in finding a mate right now. 

‘I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist.’ Scott said softly. He turned his back and walked to the kitchen. It gave Danny a chance to look around. This place didn’t belong solely to Scott; the place was full of smells. Lots of werewolves used this place for sex, probably so they didn’t have to flaunt other pack wolves below their Alpha’s nose. Danny usually used cheap hotels. 

Scott appeared back with a bottle of green liquid. He unscrewed the cap and smirked as he took a quick gulp of it. Danny sniffed. It smelled like Sambuca, but there was something else there. Something he couldn’t define. While he swallowed a delicious mouthful Scott was unbuttoning his shirt. 

‘Wow.’ Scott said, running his fingers over the tattoos on his body. ‘These are amazing.’ He said, his fingers tracing the lines that ran down Danny’s left arm. 

‘Take your shirt off and let me see yours.’ Danny said handing the bottle back to Scott and kicking off his shoes. 

‘How did you know I had one?’ Scott asked, taking a drink and handing the bottle back. He reached over his head and grasped the black shirt with one hand, dragging it over his head. Danny admired the work on Scott’s left shoulder.

‘I could smell the ink.’ Danny said. He knew this work, the hand that did this was responsible for the ironic piece on his left thigh, and a wolf wearing what is clearly a suit of sheep wool. Even his hat was fashioned in the shape of a sheep’s head. When Lydia sketched it one day Danny loved it so much he insisted she ink it onto him. 

‘I can’t smell your ink.’ Scott said. He was frowning, like he was upset about the development. 

‘I tattoo for a living Scott, I know exactly what brand of ink was used, what colours, what size of needles and what make of gun she used.’ Danny said stepping close and letting Scott tip some of the alcohol into his mouth.

‘She?’ Scott asked. He was smiling now, like he was amused.

‘And I know the artist who did it.’ Danny said. He was getting bored of the tattoo talk when the offer of sex was so clearly on the table. He stepped close to Scott and removed the bottle from his hands, tipping some into Scott’s waiting mouth before taking a gulp himself. It tasted like apples now. 

He set the bottle down beside the bed and with both hands pushed Scott onto the bed. It squawked at the rough treatment. Danny ignored it and tugged Scott’s shoes and socks off. ‘I want you naked Scott.’ He said bending forward and unbuckling the belt, dragging it through the loops and tossing it to the floor. He tugged Scott’s jeans and boxers off then went to work on his own buttons. ‘Do you have lube?’ Danny asked. 

‘Wow you don’t hang about.’ Scott said but he was already twisting, giving Danny a great view of his pale ass as he grabbed what he needed from the cupboard beside the bed. Danny spread Scott’s legs and crawled between them, licking from the bottom of Scott’s spine to his hairline as he went. His hand worked its way under Scott and wrapped around his length, tugging gently. Scott bucked up into him as Danny played with his balls, rolling them in his fingers. 

He felt Scott’s arm brushing his hand and watched as Scott reached back between his legs, two slick fingers going into his ass, moaning loudly as he did so. Danny’s cock went from “pretty damn interested” to “get me in there” in a matter of seconds. The sight of Scott opening himself up for Danny had blown his mind. 

‘Mate.’ His wolf said smugly. Danny could picture him sitting there looking more feline than canine. He snarled at it but it wasn’t fazed. 

Danny ran his hand loosely over his own cock, watching as Scott opened himself up. When Scott was happy he was loose enough he reached further back and jerked Danny’s cock a few times. Danny batted his hand away and in the flash of an eye Scott was on his back, his ankles on Danny’s shoulders as Danny pushed in with a sharp thrust. 

Scott arched his body off the bed, his mouth open in a damp moan. Danny grabbed a handful of hair and fucked Scott’s mouth with his tongue before pulling away and setting a brutal pace. He kept Scott bent in half, his mouth close to the other lips as they licked and nipped at each other. 

He slammed into Scott’s body again and again, the old springs on the bed protesting hotly at their abuse. If there were neighbours, they must be used to this because no one was slamming the wall like Danny expected them too. 

Scott was loud, louder than Danny thought he would be. He looked down as Scott wrapped a hand around his leaking dick, Danny wanted to do it himself but he didn’t think he had the coordination to help Scott right now. He looked back into amber flashing eyes, knew his own eyes would be flashing blue right back at him. 

‘Danny I’m going to come.’ Scott said. 

‘Me too.’ Danny said. He could feel his claws working their way into the mattress, anchoring them there as his body burned with the force of his orgasm. He yelped, a noise he had never made in bed before, and then let out a low howl as he unloaded inside Scott. He could feel Scott’s spunk hitting his belly, and growled his pleasure. 

Somehow Danny managed to flip them so he was on his back, Scott finally getting his legs on either side of Danny’s hips. He sat up, still attached to Danny’s cock and reached for the bottle, taking a long drink before letting his fingers rub his mess into Danny’s belly. 

‘You’re in me and now I’m in you.’ Scott whispered, leaning forward and kissing Danny softly before rolling to the side. Danny saved the drink from near spilling and thought it only fair that he take a sip to celebrate this victory. 

Scott draped himself over Danny and quietly they finished the drink together before Danny drifted to sleep, his wolf basking happily in his mind.


End file.
